A type of prior art having an arm and provided with at least one hole and a plate holding engine or gearbox to their rear side, disable or substantially hinder access to rear side thereof such that certain parts must be removed form engine and gearbox (e.g. clutch, flywheel, oil seal, clutch release spring, realise arm, bearing guide sleeve) before they attached.
A type of prior art having two supports and carriers securing engine to two engine sides or ends substantially hinder or disable access to bolted sides of engine and position of carriers or supports may prevent full rotation of mounted engine if it has extended or coupled part(s) on its block.
Beside that some kind of engine stands (e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 1,812,585) requires considerable consumption of material and relatively expensive and complex mechanism must be provided especially for carriers.
Even a combine of the features of above types of prior arts could not satisfy a demand to enable access to all sides of engine and gearbox.
Invention U.S. Pat. No. 7,237,758 discloses the universal stand capable of holding various types of engines and gearboxes allowing clear access to every side thereof during repair and renovation.
Nevertheless, in said invention it is found that a rear engine plate, that some engines have and which positioned between engine block and fly wheel, cannot be removed from engine while engine is bolted on the stand.
Beside that, some engine have upper holes, which holes are used for bolting engine on the stand, positioned close to each other. In that case upper handles coupled on respective carrying plat have to be longer than lower handles also coupled on respective carrying plat and because of that may happened that upper handles may prevent the fly wheel being removed from or returned to engine while engine is on the stand.
Also some large engine have upper holes mentioned in previous paragraph positioned so close to lower holes that upper handles close to lower handles, i.e. the angle between each upper handle and corresponding lower handle is too small in what case engine may not be completely secure on the stand.
Also above mentioned invention requires usage of adapters to centre engines which is inconvenient.
The present invention is intended to provide and improved device to solve these problems.